


Peaches

by Flavortext



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Happily Ever After, M/M, fjord makes breakfast, idk when this is set exactly but once they've settled down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flavortext/pseuds/Flavortext
Summary: A soft morning in Fjord and Caleb's home.





	Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> Me: almost slices my thumb open cutting a peach this afternoon bc this fic hit me like a ton of bricks
> 
> (Gladys is the name of the keeper of the lighthouse they visited in Nicodranas that was a temple to the wildmother)

Fjord is slicing fruit in the kitchen. He has the window open, sea breeze carrying up from the cliffs to play through the curtains. His hair has been growing out, tied back now with one of Caleb’s hair ties, but a few strands are coming out and he pauses mid-stroke with his knife to push them back behind his pointed ears. He resumes, finishing the thin slicing of peach and moving on to a ripe looking pear, a little bruised but still probably good. Caleb’s mouth waters. 

“Good morning, love,” He says softly, pushing away from the door frame to the bedroom and crossing to lean on Fjord’s shoulder. He doesn’t startle, but eases back on his feet and turns to place a kiss on top of Caleb’s head. 

“Sleep well?” Fjord asks, slicing the pear in half. His claws are rounded out, scarred hands (more than just the thick line across his palm, after all, they’ve been through) sea-worn and ever so gently turning the fruit over, making deft slices and pushing the finished pieces off to the side. Caleb buries his face in Fjord’s shoulder and closes his eyes. 

“Well enough,  _ ja. _ ” He says. Fjord hums, quiet until the pear is sliced and he sets the knife down with a clatter, turning around to face Caleb. The human looks up at him, brushing his hair out of his face. 

“We have eggs and bacon, too. But Jester brought all this fruit over last night, so I thought a fruit salad would be good.” Fjord says, hands bracketing Caleb’s hips. Caleb chuckles, remembering how the tiefling had barged through their door with a crate full of fruit, Beau right behind her with a crate of wine, both of which they plopped in the middle of their floor before lounging on the couch and letting the men handle the rest. 

“Mm, sound’s good. Caduceus messaged, his teleportation sigil is all set up, so we have an open invitation.” Caleb rocks back on his heels, slowly feeling a little more awake, and reaches around Fjord to steal a slice of fruit. He pops it into his mouth before Fjord can catch him, earning him a swat on the shoulder and a disgruntled huff. 

“Be patient. And yes, I’d like that. Gladys is nice and all but... It would be nice to worship with the Clays again.” Fjord kisses Caleb softly on the forehead and pushes him away so he can turn around, picking up a basket of strawberries. Caleb melts back into Fjord’s back and wraps his arms around his waist to watch. 

“I have a fresh order of incense to pick up in town, I will bring some of that for him. Do you want to make food or shall we just bring the wine?” Caleb asks. Fjord mulls it over as he chops the tops off the strawberries and halves them. 

“It’s supposed to get hot today, so let’s not cook. Shall we invite the ladies? Veth and Yeza?” He reaches back and pops a strawberry into Caleb’s mouth before he can respond. Caleb chews thoughtfully and kisses Fjord’s shoulder before answering. 

“I have to go over Jester to tell him we’re coming, so I might as well. It is close to Luc’s birthday, so this could be part of our gift?” 

“Sound’s good to me. Last summer we had him here, right?” Fjord asks. Caleb nods. 

“You took him fishing, that was very kind.” 

“He’s a good kid. Ribs on me just like his mother, but,” Fjord chuckles and finishes the last strawberry, scooping all the fruit into a bowl and mixing it around before wiping his sticky hands on a dishtowel. 

Caleb untangles himself from Fjord and crosses the room to their ice chest, digging around for some bacon and a carton of eggs. Fjord smiles at him and takes a pan off a hook, turning to start messing with the fire. Caleb watches him as he crouches, loose shirt hanging off his shoulders a bit, hair pulled back. His heart does this warm fuzzy jump in his chest that never ceases to surprise him after their years together. He knows if Beau was here she would chide him for the look on his face, but all Fjord does is glance over his shoulder as he reaches for a match and looks at Caleb with a mirroring smile. Caleb tightens his grip on the cold package of bacon, ice crystals melting under his fingertips, grounding, and watches as Fjord lights last nights coals with a bit of paper and kindling, puffs a few breaths of air onto them to keep it going and straightens up. 

“Thanks, cay.” He says, taking the bacon from Caleb. Caleb nods mutely, feels his hands itch where Fjord’s brush against them. He sits a little heavily at their dining room table and sets about cracking eggs into a bowl. 

“I love you,” Caleb says when he hands the beaten eggs over to be scrambled. Fjord’s face lights up, and he rewards Caleb with a peck on the nose.

“Love you too,” Fjord says. 

He hums as he cooks. Caleb stands and steals fruit from the bowl and tastes the sea breeze in the back of his throat, mixing with the taste of peaches. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @transfjord on tumblr! Kudos and comments much appreciated ^_^


End file.
